royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie-in-Chief
Maddie-in-Chief is one of the first webisodes in the Chapter 1 webisodes selection. Summary The Rebels want a change of Student Council President and not by a surprise, it's Apple White. Raven Queen in particular wants someone else to volunteer since Apple is running unapposed again this year. Madeline Hatter immediately volunteers and hosts several voting campaigns and puts posters around the school. Finally, election day and Blondie Lockes asks Apple silly questions, but Apple just guarantees that she will rule the school like she will her future kingdom, perfectly. The Royals cheer. Blondie asks Madeline questions, however they tend to be quite ruder. Madeline answers crazily, as always with a riddle and the Rebels cheer in her honor. The crowd argues over who gets to be president and, being a rebel and all, Madeline silences them by letting out an exclamation and decides that she will be co-president. Transcript Blondie Lockes: Everyone at school is buzzing about the Royal Student Council elections! But there's only one choice for president, she's running unopposed - again: Apple White! Apple White: Blondie, just because I don't have an opponent, doesn't mean I'm not going to work my crown off! I'll use my debate time to outline my plans for Royal dances, Royal fundraisers, Royal canned food drives, Royal... Raven Queen: Royal bleh, and Royal blah, and Royal nah-nah-nah! Wouldn't it be great if someone else― Madeline Hatter: I'll do it. I will run against Apple for president! Raven Queen: Ugh... What now? Madeline Hatter: Vote for Maddie! Vote for me! Three Little Pigs: *shrieks* Raven Queen: Hats over crowns! Vote for Maddie! Dexter Charming: Oh, ugh, hey, Raven, ugh― Madeline Hatter: DEXTER! VOTE FOR ME! Dexter Charming: Ow! I mean, ow, boy! Thanks so much for that pin, ughh... Blondie Lockes: ''' So, here we go, fellow fairytales! The Ever After High Royal Student Council Debate. First question goes to Apple White: why would anyone not vote for you? '''Apple White: Let me just say I will preside over this school like I will my future kingdom: perfectly! Royals: *cheers* Blondie Lockes: And Maddie, my question for you is: why would you run against Apple? Are you―*giggles*―mad?! Madeline Hatter: Why, yes, and thank you for noticing. If the squirrel eats acorns, but never a steak, how much water fills up the lake? Rebels: *cheers* Ashlynn Ella: Excuse me? Cedar Wood: You heard us! Hunter Huntsman: Apple's been president long enough! Dexter Charming: Maddie's...mad! Students: *argues* Madeline Hatter: Quiet! I have a tea-riffic idea! Tiny: It'd just be oh-so-swell the council could have the castle doors widened for the not-so-tiny of us? Apple White: I think we can make that happen, but, I need to check with my co-president. Madeline Hatter: For the cave of the bear is opened so wide, would you really change the pull of the tide? *giggles* Apple White: What she said. Gallery royal bleh.PNG The Royal Student Council Debate - Maddie-in-Chief.png Rebels - Maddie-in-Chief.png Rebels cheering - Maddie-in-Chief.png Rebels want Maddie - Maddie-in-Chief.png Maddie and Raven - Maddie-In-Chief.png we can make that happen.PNG Comprimising students.png Three Little Pigs - MIC.png Maddie in chief - royalscheer.jpg Maddie in chief - gasp blondieapple.jpg Maddie in chief - blondiestartdebate.jpg Maddie in chief - blondiequestion.jpg Maddie in chief - blondiecast.jpg Maddie in chief - blondieaplle.jpg Maddie in chief - tearifficidea.jpg Maddie in chief - voteformemaddie.jpg Maddie in chief - maddieravendex.jpg Maddie in chief - maddiebox.jpg Maddie in chief - royalsmaddie.jpg Maddie in chief - tiny.jpg Maddie in chief - applespeech.jpg Cedar and Briar - Maddie-in-Chief.png Madeline vs Apple.png Royals and rebels argue.jpg Vote for maddie.png Thanks for the pin.jpg perfect apple.PNG Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages